Buscando tu calor
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Hyoga no puede olvidar a Shun después de lo sucedido en la casa de Libra pero ¿podrá decirle sus sentimientos? ¿acaso a Shun no le pasa lo mismo que a él? La respuesta la tendrá solo si encuentra el calor que está buscando.. Fic de chico x chico


La batalla de las 12 casas llegó a su fin con la exitosa victoria de Athena y sus santos, ahora los pocos días de calma hicieron que Hyoga tenga pensamientos de reflexión hacia Shun. Aquel suceso en la casa de Libra lo marcó aunque no fue plenamente consciente de lo que sucedió, pero ahora no podía olvidar a su amigo, pensaba en él y lo soñaba siempre

Seiya y los demás organizaron una fiesta en casa de Saori, al principio el santo del cisne no quiso ir porque sabía que Andrómeda estaría ahí y se ponía todo ansioso, pero el santo dragón que era más perceptivo que nadie se dio cuenta y le dijo una pequeña mentira diciéndole que Shun no estaría presente porque iría otro lado, así que Hyoga decidió que mejor sí quería ir

Para que su plan tuviera éxito, Shiryu le dijo a Shun que llegara un poco más tarde pero no le dijo que solo él tenía ese horario, así que Andrómeda creyó que a todos les dijo lo mismo y no sospechó absolutamente nada.

La fiesta empezó y todos estaban divirtiéndose oyendo música y comiendo bocados, platicando y bebiendo jugo y soda porque no les gustaba tomar mucho alcohol

De repente el timbre sonó y todos sabían que se trataba de Shun porque es el que faltaba, menos Hyoga, él creyó que a lo mejor era Tatsumi o alguien más, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su amigo ahí

Los dos se miraron a los ojos como si lo demás no existiera y como si hubiera silencio a pesar de la música, hasta que Saori los interrumpió sin darse cuenta

—Bienvenido, te estábamos esperando —la diosa lo hizo pasar y todos lo saludaron menos Hyoga que miró feo a Shiryu por haberle mentido

—Pero amigo, ven acá —lo llamó el santo del dragón hacia donde estaba Hyoga y los demás, Shun se acercó a ellos y saludó con su amable sonrisa y voz educada

—Creí que no vendrías —comentó el cisne todo nervioso

—Y yo creí que estaba llegando temprano porque es menos hora de la que me dijo Shiryu, pero ya están todos aquí, que vergüenza —respondió todo apenado y Hyoga miró a su amigo de mala gana otra vez porque se dio cuenta del engaño

—Ustedes dos creo que tenían algo de qué hablar ¿no? —preguntó con descaro Shiryu. Seiya e Ikki lo miraron sin entender nada

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Hyoga con disimulo

—Yo tampoco —respondió también Shun

—Vayan afuera, aquí hay mucho ruido —insistió el dragón, agarrando a sus amigos por un hombro y llevándolos a la salida, abrió la puerta y los sacó para afuera, después regresó riendo travieso hacia donde estaban los demás

—Pero ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó todo enojado Hyoga, pero Shun si entendió la indirecta porque en una ocasión él le comentó que no dejaba de pensar en el cisne desde lo sucedido en la casa de libra, como si su cosmos tuviera memoria y esta se hubiera impregnado en él

—Yo creo saber porque lo hizo —habló tímido Shun, Hyoga lo miró fijo y se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo bonito que era, como una niña

—Entremos —respondió disimulado, pero cuando avanzó unos pasos, Shun le sujetó el brazo

—He platicado con él, incluso antes de aquel día

—No te entiendo —comentó todo confundido

—No fue casualidad que yo quise quedarme en casa de libra y que Seiya y Shiryu se fueran para dejarnos solos, quería ser yo quien te diera su cosmos, es la verdad —confesó bien apenado, apretándose las manos una con otra

Hyoga lo miró todo sorprendido, sin poder creer en lo que estaba escuchando

—No digas tonterías

—No lo es —contestó enojado —No era consciente entonces, no lo fui hasta que mi cosmos te envolvió, hasta que fuimos uno con la energía, dime que también lo sentiste

Con sus ojos grandes y verdes Shun miró a los ojos a Hyoga, él no podía seguirlo negando por más tiempo, en sus ojos azules se reflejaba Shun, mirándolo atento, esperando una respuesta, la que fuera. El cisne tragó saliva

—O tal vez me equivoqué, quizás solo fui to quien sintió eso, perdóname

Avergonzado por la tardía respuesta, Shun se fue corriendo, pero no haciendo drama, solo quería huir de ahí, evitar la mirada de Hyoga que lo ponía todo nervioso y ahora triste porque no le contestaba nada

—Soy un tonto, hablé de más —pensó mientras huía

El santo de Andrómeda se detuvo a medio paso por culpa de unos fuertes brazos que se cerraron sobre su pecho, el cálido pecho de Hyoga se pegó a su espalda y la sensación fue agradable

—No huyas antes de oír mi respuesta —regañó apenado y queriendo reír un poco

—Entonces dímela —pidió también afectado y deseando que ese abrazo no terminara nunca

—La verdad es que tampoco me olvido de ese día —confesó finalmente hacia Shun —Cuando cierro los ojos siento aún el calor de tu cosmos, incluso sueño contigo

—Estás diciendo la verdad ¿cierto? —preguntó con su voz suavecita

Hyoga lo soltó y le dio media vuelta hacia él, lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Los dos estaban bien sonrojados, aquello era muy extraño porque ninguno antes tuvo una novia, eran todavía adolescentes aunque debían salvar al mundo y proteger a Athena, pero en el fondo eran humanos y estaban en la edad de ilusionarse

No se definían como gays, simplemente estaban enamorados uno del otro, pero ese amor iba más allá de todo, los unía no solo el cosmos, sino un fuerte lazo de amistad y compañerismo, porque después de todo eran los santos de su amada diosa

Sin poderse contener más Hyoga abrazó a Shun y le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido por el otro, su primer beso real, con él estaban sellando su lazo. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza sin que nada más importara a su alrededor, porque lo que pasó en la casa de libra era para siempre, igual que su amor.

 **Mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, sé que quedó muy chafa xD pero quería escribir algo de la casa de Libra jeje**


End file.
